


Pretty Birds

by Roosterteethlover



Category: RWBY
Genre: Faunus Qrow, Fluff, He has crow wings, M/M, Qrow didn't have a happy childhood, Tickling, a smidge of angst, it's just them being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22637809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roosterteethlover/pseuds/Roosterteethlover
Summary: Clover and Qrow as enjoying some down time, what adorableness will come from this?
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 17
Kudos: 100





	Pretty Birds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NeonCrayons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonCrayons/gifts).



> Hello everyone! This was for a fic swap with NeonCrayons! They write some awesome stuff! You should go check them out! Hope y'all enjoy!

Clover and Qrow were enjoying some rare down time after their mission. Clover was running his fingers through Qrows hair and Qrow was in nirvana.

He snuggled further into Clovers chest and let out a happy hum, “You got magic hands or something?”

Clover chuckled and placed a chaste kiss on the top of Qrows head, “Guess I just got the luck of the draw on that one.”

The faunus groaned with a laugh and playfully wacked his companion on the arm, “That was terrible! You are the worst!”

“Hey that was funny and you know it!” Clover laughed ruffling Qrows hair.

“Watch the hair!” Qrow laughed batting at the offending limb.

Clover responded by burying his face in Qrows hair and wrapping his arms around the faunus. Qrow humed and melted into the embrace snuggling into Clovers arms. The pair sat in silence for a time, just enjoying each other's presence. That is until Qrow began to wiggle a bit with an uncomfortable whine.

“You ok love?” Clover asked concerned.

“Ugh, I got an itch on my back.” Qrow grumbled continuing his uncomfortable wiggling.

“Oh let me get it!” the brunette offered.

Qrow froze a bit, let Clover touch his back? Touch his wings? The ruby eyed man wasn’t so sure. 

“You ok? If you don’t want me to that's fine, I just thought since I can reach your back better and you might not want to move.” Clover said noticing how still his lover had gone.

“I-I just, don’t really have...great experiences with people touching my wings.” the avian man admitted, his ruff voice barely above a whisper as he spoke.

Clover didn’t reply right away, he knew precious little about Qrow's past but from what he did know it...wasn’t great. He could only imagine what his boyfriend had been through. Raised as a bandit, bad luck semblance that gave him a horrible case of self hatred, and being a faunus were all a perfect combination for a horrible life. It didn’t surprise him that Qrow was cautious about having his wings touched.

“Qrow,” Clover began softly petting the top of his boyfriends head, “I may not be able to really relate to what you’ve been through, and I may never fully understand it either. But I will always be there to support you, to help you, to just be a shoulder to cry on. I love you Qrow, and if you don’t want me to touch your wings then that is your decision and I will respect it. Just know that no matter what I will be here for you.” 

The faunus felt tears forming in his eyes at the words, something about the way Clover spoke made Qrow believe him. Clover was everything Qrow wasn’t, and everything Qrow wanted. He was kind, charming, funny, understanding, he was wonderful in so many ways. He was perfect even in his imperfections, the way he snorted when he laughed too hard, his stubbornness that clashed so often with his own, his cockyness. All of it was what made Qrow love him.

“Ok.” Qrow said at length pulling forward to allow Clover easier access to his back, “Go for it.”

Clovers hands reached out a bit but stopped just before touching, “Are you sure Qrow? I won’t be mad if you really don’t want to, it’s your choice.”

Qrow let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding, “Yeah, I’m sure.”

“Alright.” Clover began to gently scratch just below Qrows wings.

“Higher.” Qrow murmured his muscles tensing unconsciously at what they thought was to come. 

Clover only hesitated a moment before moving up to the soft feathery expanse that was Qrows wings. He was gentle in his scratching not wanting to hurt his love, but he was also entranced. The way his feathers just barely tickled his fingers, the tense muscles that slowly relaxed at his touch, it was nothing short of intoxicating. 

Qrow shuddered at the unfamiliar contact, but he quickly melted as the annoying itch was relieved by the gentle scratching. He purred at the feeling and let his wings fall in relaxation, leaning into the touch his head lolled to the side a smile on his face.

“Right there.” he purred with a soft sigh.

Clover chuckled at the sounds and continued his gentle scratching, he was very tempted to explore the rest of his boyfriends wings, but he didn’t want to push any boundaries.

“So this alright?” the brunette asked only half joking.

“Mmhmm” Qrow responded, his face one of pure bliss.

“Good to know.” Clover chuckled.

A few more minutes passed in relative silence Qrows purring and Clover barely concealed amusement the only sounds in the room. Clovers want to feel over the rest of his loves fluffy appendages only grew as he continued his scratches. He didn’t want to push anything but it wouldn’t hurt to ask would it?

“Hey babe?” Clover began a bit timidly.

“Hmm?” Qrow hummed his eyes closed.

“Could I-I mean only if you’re ok with it. But could I maybe, well, um-” the Ace Op stuttered unable to find the proper words to ask.

“Dude just spit it out.” Qrow interjected, “Whatever it is, just say it.”

“Could I touch your wings?” Clover finally blurted out. 

Qrow paused, “Aren’t you already doing that?”

“I-I mean like the rest of your wings, not just this spot.” there, he said it, no taking it back now.

The older huntsman took a moment to take the question in, “Yeah, alright. Just promise that if I say stop you’ll stop alright?”

“I promise.” Clover breathed and carefully moved his hands from it’s spot at the center of Qrow wings and moved them to explore the rest of the feathered limbs.

Qrow shuddered but quickly relaxed with each gentle caress of his wings. It felt heavenly, he hadn’t known someone touching his wings could feel so wonderful. 

Clover was in a similar state, the soft feathers running between his fingers, the way it made Qrow relax so much. It was incredible, why hadn’t they thought to do this sooner? Clover brushed his hands along the lengths of the wings a look of awe and adoration in his eyes. 

Qrow jerked forward suddenly with a gasp and his hands flew to his mouth.

“Qrow? Are you alright? Did I hurt you? I’m so sorry!” Clover exclaimed reaching forward before resigning his hands not wanting to cause further distress.

“No no you’re fine! I’m fine! I’m just, more sensitive there than I thought. You just surprised me is all.” Qrow amended quickly, turning around and taking Clovers hands in his.

Clover let out a relieved sigh, “Oh good. I’m glad, I thought I hurt you for a second there.”

“Nah, you’re fine. You can, keep going, ya know if you want to.” Qrow sheepishly said rubbing the back of his neck and looking to the side with pink cheeks.

Clover smiled and pulled his partner closer pulling the two chest to chest and continued running his fingers through Qrows inky black wings. A small gasp from Qrow gave him pause but glancing down he saw a smile on the older man's face convinced him to continue. 

The smile didn’t leave Qrows face as Clovers fingers danced and moved across his wings in a gesture of such love and tenderness, that he couldn’t bring himself to move away from. Even if it was one of the most agonizingly ticklish things he had ever felt. Seriously it was taking just about everything in him not to burst out laughing right there.

“Are you sure you’re ok? You’re shaking?” Clover asked concern lacing his voice.

“F-ihine, I’m juhust fiNE.” Qrow barely managed to get out through gritted teeth and barely held back giggles.

Clover grinned, so that’s what it was, “Ok then.”

Qrow didn’t particularly like the way Clover said that, but he wasn’t able to dwell on it when the brunette suddenly skittered his fingers down the length of his wings. Qrow barked out a sudden laugh and squirmed out of the younger huntsmans grip.

“Hey! No tickling! That’s not fair!” Qrow playfully admonished a grin plastered to his face.

Clover grinned cheekily in response, “Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t realize it tickled.”

“Yeah, I totally believe that.” Qrow sarcastically said with a roll of his eyes.

A pause before Clover asked, “So, where else are you ticklish?”

“Nope!” Qrow shouted hauled himself over the back of the couch.

“Oh no you don’t!” Clover playfully cried out getting up and running to where his love had landed.

“No! Go away!” Qrow laughed running to the other side of the couch.

“I just want to hear that beautiful laugh of yours my love!” Clover playfully grinned giving chase to the faunus.

The brunette chased his lover around the couch just barely missing each time he tried to grab him. The pair were laughing and shouting as they played their game of cat and mouse, or rather kingfisher and crow. Eventually Clover was able to catch his prey around the waist and throw him onto the couch. Pouncing on his black haired beau he commenced his attack on his sides drawing forth bubbly desperate laughter from the man beneath him.

“Clover! Stahap!” Qrow cackled desperately trying to catch the hands the tormented him.

Clover chuckled but stopped his ticklish assault, opting instead to drop himself on top of his boyfriend.

Qrow let out a dignified oof and giggled, “Get off me you big oaf!”

“What was that?” Clover asked in mock shock, “Did the couch just talk?”

“Clover!” Qrow laughed attempting to bat at his boyfriend.

“There it was again! I think this couch is haunted! I’m gonna have to bring this up to the General!” Clover exclaimed pretending not to notice the hands smacking him.

“Clover get off me! I’m not a frickin couch!” Qrow giggling at his lovers playful antics.

“Qrow!” Clover cried out placing a hand dramatically over his mouth, “Have you been there the whole time?”

“You know darn well I’ve been here the whole time! Now get off!” Qrow said attempting to sound angry but the grin on his face betrayed him.

Clover finally let up Qrow with a chirp of, “Yes sir!” 

Once Qrow was up he pounced on Clover with a shout of “Revenge!”

Clover fell back with a laugh as Qrow tickled at his hips, “Qrow no!”

“Qrow yes!” 

Clover was unable to respond as Qrow moved to clawing at his belly, loud boisterous laughter spilled from the Ace Ops lips. A laugh that proved infectious as Qrow began laughing along and eventually stopped his ticklish revenge. He two sat there giggling and holding each other, both drinking in the feeling of the other in their arms.

“What did I do to deserve you?” Qrow breathed as he stared into his lovers teal eyes.

“Guess you just got lucky.” Clover grinned pressing a kiss onto Qrows lips.

Qrow chuckled and snuggled into Clovers arms, “Heh, guess you could say I found my lucky charm huh?”

Clover laughed, “I think I got the luck of the draw with you.” 

The two giggled at their shared joke before settling into a peaceful silence. One only filled by their breathing and occasional giggles when one poked at a ticklish spot on the other.

Qrow for the first time in a very very long time felt totally at ease and safe, just lying in his lovers arms. It felt as though at this moment nothing could hurt him. Nothing could get him, he felt...safe. Really and truly safe in Clovers strong arms. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of mint and rain that seemed to follow the Ace Op everywhere he went.

Clover was content and happy as he could be, his lover in his arms, happy and giggly. He couldn’t ask for more. Maybe tomorrow they would have to fight again, have to go back out into the cold and the dangerous, but right here, right now, they were safe. He could enjoy this moment and allow himself to enjoy the smell of spicy after shave and pine trees that emanated from his love. 

The pair lay there in each others embrace enjoying the warmth, the closeness, and the peace that they so rarely got to indulge in. Neither noticed themselves falling asleep, either that or neither cared. Soon the two were fast asleep on the couch, cuddled together their faces soft, peaceful, and most of all, happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! If you have anything you want me to write or any prompts for me you can leave it in the comments below or say hello to me on Tumblr @collectingsparechangemadeasy Hope you guys have a wonderful day!


End file.
